


Only a Name

by FaeTyrantXVII



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Room, Drugging, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, nathan prescott deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeTyrantXVII/pseuds/FaeTyrantXVII
Summary: Just a drabble i made awhile ago that i finally got around to finishing





	Only a Name

**Author's Note:**

> nathan deserves better

Every single day seemed to pass by slower than the last, every minute seemed to matter less and less, and everybody he knew was completely oblivious to it. No amount of pills or chats with his therapist could change that, nothing he did that lead up to this moment could change that, everyone and everything was fading away and t all people seemed to care about was his name. His father needed his name to carry out the Prescott legacy, the school needed his name to stay on good terms with his father, and the vortex club needed his name to keep their popularity. Nobody really cared about Nathan, not even Victoria, not for long anyways.

Soon enough Victoria will come around and realize that what everyone says about him is true. Nathan Prescott is a greedy monster devouring every good thing anyone has ever done for him and throwing it back up in their faces. Nathan Prescott is a dirty drugie who knows nothing of compassion and only cares for himself. Nathan Prescott is a psycho who talks to himself and will eventually end up in an asylum or dead. She will realize all of this and leave him like everyone else in his life that he ruined or pushed away; his mom, his older sister, . . . Rachel.

He didn’t mean to kill her, he really didn’t, it was just an accident; a horrible, fucked up accident that would be his final push into insanity and depression. He never wanted any of this but sometimes we don’t get to choose what we become; especially not when our biggest sins have a persona, a persona so calming and reassuring that will always care for him.

Jefferson promised Nathan that it was just a mistake, yes he was angry at first and hit him but it was what he deserved. Nathan had never been so scared of in his life until he told Jefferson what he had done. Jefferson was yelling so loud and walking towards him so slowly that Nathan thought he was going to kill him. But then Jefferson had been so kind and forgiving afterwards that it didn’t matter, he had even given him ice for and took care of him after hurting him. He had given Nathan a second chance! Jefferson didn’t care what his name was or that his family had owned Arcadia Bay, all he cared about was Nathan, and that's all that mattered.

The second time Nathan took someone down to the dark room it was much more of a success than he could have ever hoped for. No, that’s not what he means. The second time Nathan took someone down to the dark room was more of haunting than he could have ever hoped for. Because unlike with Rachel, he had to see Kate’s face every single day afterwards and act like he did nothing wrong. A part of him was horrified with what he had done, but an even bigger, sicker part of him was proud of his work, because Jefferson was proud of his work.  
The consequences of his only truly caught up to his mind when he saw Kate standing on the rooftop of the girls dormitory, as he saw Max Caulfield try and talk her best friend down, as he saw Kate Marsh jump down and splatter all over the pavement. To say he should’ve been the one up on that rooftop instead was an understatement, he should have been the one to end his life, not her. She deserved to live much more that he, she who had a family and friends who loved her, she who will forever be tainted in the eyes of god, tainted because of what he did.

Nathan doesn’t have to worry about that anymore, no no, it will all be over soon. Jefferson will be here soon to delete a photo of a person, two dimensional and easy to tear apart. Either him or the storm will be there for Nathan, the storm that’s plagued Nathans dreams for weeks now. It’s almost funny, one could normally describe him as a fierce and angry storm but in reality all he is and all he was is like a diamond; pricey, brittle, cold, and easy to break.

He looks over to his phone and an epiphany strikes. Max. She would be the antidote to the malice that he and Jefferson lay over this town, he just has to warn her of what lies ahead. He might not live long enough to make amends for what he’s done, but he can give someone else a chance to do what he could not. Max is more than a name, she came in like the storm that will swallow this town and tried her best to make everyone she came across happy for nothing other than because she saw what Nathan never could, she saw the good in everyone.

Nathan knows now that even if when he dies all that he leaves behind is his name, at least he knows it's what he deserves.


End file.
